Ushari
Ushari was an adult male cobra that once lived in the Pride Lands, but moved to the Outlands in Season 2. He is the hidden secondary antagonist of The Lion Guard, a cameo character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, a major character in the first season, and a supporting antagonist in the second season, appearing as the main antagonist of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. He appears as a minor yet pivotal antagonist in Season 3. Although initially a neutral character, Ushari turned to villainy after being disturbed and injured or run over many times by the Lion Guard, and became one of the three secondary antagonists in Season 2, alongside Janja and Kiburi ahead of Shupavu, Reirei and Mzingo. They were unaware of his treachery until The Scorpion's Sting, where he revealed himself as a member of Scar's army. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Ushari dies after falling in the lava, marking his final appearance in the show. Despite his demise, he manages to play a role throughout the rest of Season 3. Because of his biting of Kion, he is responsible for the Guard's long journey to the Tree of Life. He is also responsible (albeit indirectly) for the formation of Makucha's Army. Personality Ushari appears to be rather timid at first impression. However, when confronted, he can be quite fierce, cruel, savage, aggressive, unsympathetic, and bloodthirsty. He prefers to be left alone, and dislikes being disturbed. He shows a dislike for Bunga in particular, though did not appear to harbor any ill feelings towards the rest of the Lion Guard for a very long time, though remained cautious of their presence. He was never considered a threat, even taking part in Kupatana, where he smiled kindly towards Timon and Pumbaa. After being trampled on by the Lion Guard one too many times, Ushari is pushed over the edge and swears vengeance upon them. He teams up with Janja and his hyenas and joins them in their quest to take down the Lion Guard planning to have himself and his fellow reptiles rule the Pride Lands. To accomplish this, Ushari suggests finding a way to communicate with Scar after learning Kion can talk to Mufasa which they ultimately succeed in doing. Since becoming a villain and discovering Kion can talk to Mufasa, Ushari leaves the Pride Lands to carry out the schemes thought of by Janja and later Scar along with his skink minions who serve as Ushari's personal spies. He has proven that he is incredibly intelligent and comes up with lethally efficient schemes, on par with Scar, who appears to find him a valuable minion for his intelligence and control over the skinks. He also appears to be power-hungry, as his reason to work with Scar is so that reptiles like him would rule the Pride Lands and that he would be feared and respected. He is also manipulative which is proven when he tricked Kiburi into thinking he could rule the Pride Lands before his mashindano, convinces Makini to ask Rafiki how to summon Scar, and persuades Janja's Clan of hyenas to help him summon the evil lion. Once Scar is summoned, Ushari sheds his fear of Janja and becomes more authoritative towards him. Until the end of his life Ushari showed a strong will to be in power, which he showed even in the episode in which he died. Unlike most Outlanders, he didn't regret that he had served Scar until the end, and even threw himself at Kion when he defeated him. Ushari's unwavering loyatly to Scar ultimately proved to be his downfall. Trivia * Ushari was confirmed to be returning in Season 2 ahead of time along with Jasiri, Makuu, and Reirei. * Ushari is the first character in the show to turn evil. * Unlike the other followers of Scar, Ushari is the only one to live in the Outlands by choice, rather than being banished by Simba or the Lion Guard. * Somehow, Ushari already knew who Jasiri was in Rescue in the Outlands. * Recently, Ushari has been on Hiatus. This may be on account of something with Christian Slater. * Ushari become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion Guard. He appears in the series to help the villains with their evil schemes. * Ushari was also confirmed to return in Season 3 ahead of time along with Hadithi, Scar, Kiburi, Reirei, Jasiri, and Makuu. * Ushari was killed by falling into lava in Scar's Lair. This makes him the first character to explicitly die in the Lion Guard. This also makes him the first character to explicitly die in a Disney Junior show. * Besides Scar, Ushari is also loyal to Diesel 10 and the other villains. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Snakes Category:African characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Double Agents Category:Army of Scar Category:Scar's recuts Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:The Lion King characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Power Hungry Category:Reptiles Category:Co-Leaders Category:Animals Category:Animal characters Category:Carnivores Category:Sadistic characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits